Who Are They?
by xBlibberingxHumdingerx
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and have been for their whole lives. Their relationship is observed by a new girl at Forks High School. All Human. One Shot.


**A/N: I know I should be working on my other story, but this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. I **_**might**_** turn it into a full story some day if I get the time and finish my other story.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Edward… or any of the other characters.**

"Who are they?" I asked Alice. Today was my first day at Forks High School. I met the bubbly Alice in my first period class and me being the new girl, she said that I had to sit with her and her friends at lunch today. She seemed really nice and because I didn't want to sit alone, I agreed.

So here I was, sitting at Alice's table in the Cafeteria. So far it was just me, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper, waiting for everyone else to come.

The "they" that I asked Alice about was this couple I've been seeing all throughout the day. They both were beautiful and looked perfect together. The boy had the weirdest, but prettiest, color of bronze hair with stunning green eyes and the girl had wavy long brown hair and deep brown eyes. Despite the way that they looked like the perfect couple, they were strangely different. They didn't hold hands and I've never seen the boy kiss the girl. Not even a peck on the cheek. Maybe they were against PDA, but still… it was weird.

I only had the couple together in one of my classes, but they were very upbeat and participated a lot. There was one class where I only had the girl, and in that class, she didn't seem the same. She didn't participate or talk as much. It definitely had something with the boy not being there.

I have seen them both walking through the halls together and they seemed pretty popular and outgoing by the way everyone greets them as they walk by. You could see that they loved each other deeply. Out of the twenty different times I had seen the boy throughout the day, I had never seen him without the girl at his side. There was something about the way they acted with each other too. It was like they were connected together at the joint.

The couple had just walked into the cafeteria, getting into the lunch line. Once again they weren't holding hands. I was beginning to wonder if that was just how the teens in Forks were, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I didn't realize that my question had interrupted Alice and Jasper's make out session.

"Who?" she replied once she broke away from Jasper.

"The couple at the end of the lunch line, the bronze haired boy and brunette girl,"

"The couple? Ohh, that's Bella and Edward. They are some of my friends that are going to eat lunch with us. They aren't a couple though, just best friends," Alice said. Well that explains the lack of PDA.

"Really? They look like the perfect couple. I thought they were in one of those high school romances and were madly in love,"

Alice laughed. "That's what we have been trying to tell them for years. All of us can see that they love each other, but they are too stubborn to admit they are meant for each other."

I could tell by the way Bella had her head back laughing at something Edward said and how Edward was smiling, barely holding his laughter, that Alice was right. They were completely in love with each other… and didn't even realize it. It was in their eyes and the way they looked at each other.

"Oh," was all I said.

They were towards the front of the lunch line now and I saw Bella making glances to her tray and back at Edward with a slight smile on her face, as if she was deciding something. Edward saw this too and started to throw grapes at her. Bella just barely ducked away from the flying grapes, and ran to our table, laughing. Edward followed closely behind laughing along with her.

Jasper, who also saw the food fight, asked, "What were you guys doing?"

"Bella was trying to get revenge for what I did to her yesterday by starting a food fight. I just beat her to it," Edward chuckled.

While the others just muttered an "oh" in understanding, I started to ask, "How did you-" but then decided it would be better if I stopped trying to understand Bella and Edward's relationship.

**A/N: If anyone knows how to check how many views, favorites, and alerts you have on your stories, could you please pm me! I can't figure it out on this new layout…**

**BTW I realize that know one knows whose POV it is… it's just 'new girl's POV'. If you desperately want to know whose pov it is, then review and ask me. **

**Review!**


End file.
